Data centers are generally centralized facilities that provide Internet and intranet services needed to support businesses and organizations. A typical data center can house various types of electronic equipment, such as computers, servers (e.g., email servers, proxy servers, and DNS servers), switches, routers, data storage devices, and other associated components. The infrastructure of the data center, specifically, the layers of switches in the switch fabric, plays a central role in the support of the services. The architecture of the switch fabric can be instrumental to scalability, that is, the ability to grow the size of the data center.